1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wastewater purifying apparatus that enables to perform expedient and sophisticated purification treatment of wastewater containing sludge components such as sewage or miscellaneous effluents generated by pulverizing garbage by a disposer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known a high-level treatment purifying vessel, as disclosed in e.g. Japanese Patent No. 2,756,657. The vessel comprises: a first aeration chamber for aerating sewage via oyster shells as a contact member; an anaerobic filter bed chamber for keeping overflow sewage from the first aeration chamber in contact with a porous artificial filter member for anaerobic decomposition; a second aeration chamber for flowing the sewage treated in the anaerobic filter bed chamber for aeration treatment, using oyster shells as a contact member; and a finishing treatment chamber for introducing wastewater treated in the second aeration chamber and keeping the wastewater in contact with activated carbon to perform a high-level treatment for decolorization and deodorization. The vessel further includes, as chambers for pre-processing the sewage to be introduced into the first aeration chamber, a sedimentation/separation chamber for sedimenting the sewage for separation; a contact aeration chamber for flowing a liquid of the sewage obtained by the sedimentation and the separation for contact aeration; and a sedimentation chamber for storing the sewage which has undergone the contact aeration in the contact aeration chamber to feed the treated sewage to the first aeration chamber.
The wastewater purifying apparatus i.e. the high-level purifying vessel provided with the sedimentation/separation chamber, the contact aeration chamber, the first aeration chamber, the anaerobic filter bed chamber, the second aeration chamber, and the finishing treatment chamber enables to perform expedient and high-level wastewater purification by stepwise treating the wastewater such as sewage discharged from a lavatory. However, in the case where the wastewater purifying apparatus undergoes periodic inspection, or is required to be transferred after a temporary installation for a gathering event or the like, it is necessary to successively drain the wastewater from the treatment chambers such as the sedimentation/separation chamber and the contact aeration chamber, and thereafter wash the treatment chambers individually. The operation is cumbersome, and a time required for the washing operation is considerably long.